In the prior art, various types of ornamental lighting devices have been developed, many of which consist of a housing including written and/or decorative indicia thereon and a light source disposed within the housing. In certain devices, the light source consists of an electric lamp which serves to illuminate the surrounding housing when activated via a switch. In other devices, the light source consists of a candle.
In those ornamental devices wherein the light source consists of a candle, typically the outer housing is cylindrically or spherically configured and includes an open top through which the candle is inserted into the interior of the housing. In addition to facilitating the insertion of the candle into the housing, the open top is utilized to allow necessary oxygen to the candle flame.
In the aforementioned prior art ornamental lighting devices, and particularly those incorporating a candle as the light source, illuminated surfaces having a generally planar configuration are typically not presented. Rather, as previously specified, the housing of such devices generally only presents spherically or cylindrically configured surfaces which are illuminated. As will be recognized, the absence of planar surfaces oftentimes makes it difficult to read any written indicia or fully observe decorative indicia from a single vantage point. Additionally, in many such devices, the light source is easily observable through the top of the housing.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies by providing a non-electric candle lamp which defines a generally planar illuminated viewing surface including written and/or decorative indicia thereon. The planar surface, when viewed from a proper vantage point, also serves to fully mask the light source.